Crash And Burn
by Sanjuku
Summary: The heat of leather presses feverishly into the skin of them both. ShikixShizuo; kink meme fill.


It isn't often that Shiki _completely _bests Shizuo (that strength, of course, is unrivaled and difficult to contend with, and Shiki is no fool) but occasions such as these, when he has the debt collector at his mercy, glaring up at him with apparent disdain and grudging desire, are highly sought after and subsequently taken advantage of.

He's beginning to learn precisely what makes Shizuo tick and squirm.

Shiki trails his hand briefly over the curve of where the blonde's upper leg joins with his inner thigh-there is a mark there, a fading memento of whom the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro really belongs to, and Shiki notes that he'll have to darken it up again later-and it doesn't matter that Shizuo doesn't see anyone but him (there's not a soul alive who is stupid enough to try, for fear of both of them) because he knows it's there, and the yakuza won't deny the surge of pride and arousal churned together like flour and milk at the mere sight. It's the _control _of having Shizuo under him on the bed, broad chest heaving with anticipation and blonde hair hanging in his eyes because he's unable to push it away with the tight leather straps restraining all mobility, all escape and all possibility of turning the tides, that causes Shiki's lips to twitch into a wry smile.

_Get on with it, _Shizuo's burning amber eyes challenge.

_I'd much rather wait a bit,_ Shiki's fingers reply apologetically as they brush farther in, farther towards Shizuo's twitching erection, and the brunet reflects that it must be criminal to be so enticing as his fingertips smooth over the younger man's flushed cock, curling around it firmly and giving a rough squeeze and Shizuo takes in a staccato breath and shuts his eyes, muscles jumping with effort as he tries to _thrust _towards Shiki's attention, but is held back by the framework of carefully laid out leather.

A low growl, rumbling and keening, unfurls itself from Shizuo's throat, and Shiki decides to sit and listen for a moment in amusement before cutting it off, sliding those dexterous fingers down to stroke languidly around the blonde's balls, marveling at the sharp inhale that comes as a result. He lingers far too shortly before pulling away (much to Shizuo's chagrin, if the disappointed groan is anything to go by) in order to lean a fraction over to grasp the bottle of lube he knows is in the nightstand drawer. Shiki's partner shudders in ill-disguised want as the cap clicks open, bouncing throughout the sound of harsh breathing. Dark eyes meet once and then converge upon the slippery substance being trickled onto Shiki's hand, sliding down the skin-assuring what Shizuo has known was coming all along.

The yakuza executive lowers a hand to spread Shizuo's ass wider. The blonde flinches instinctively but can't do anything to prevent it; his legs are held apart, after all, and Shiki has free reign over whether he'll go slowly or not.

...Slow, he finally muses, can come later.

"Fuck!" the blonde curses as two fingers penetrate his entrance, and it quivers with the intrusion-Shiki's brow knits with concentration as he plunges the digits in and out rhythmically, searching in the direction he's certain the other male's prostate is in. "Sh-shit, give me a...a warning-!" Shizuo's body _trembles_ with a plea to get closer because Shiki's found what he was looking for, and he immediately zeros in on Shizuo's face, the countenance that _he_ is now controlling. The blonde's mouth drops open with a gasp, and he manages to search out Shiki's eyes again before he can't keep his own focused anymore. Shiki brings his ring finger into play, feels Shizuo's insides roll and clench around it, and heat washes over him like melting metal, blazing and thick and maddening in every burn it makes. "Just...f-fuck...just do it, already!" Shizuo forces out, clamping down _hard_ on Shiki's fingers.

"What do we say when we want something, Shizuo-san?" Even the exhaled question is rigidly controlled, rough with lust.

"F-fuck it, _please,_" Shizuo snarls as he is once again hindered by the bonds, "Just-_please_-"

And suddenly he's filled in a different way, with something more alive and pulsing, and he gasps for air as Shiki bends over him, buried as deep as he can go. Shizuo has a high tolerance for pain but not one for _pleasure,_ not one for _something that feels this good_-and all he can do is lie there and take it, hoping that Shiki will go _faster, harder_-and Shiki _does_, letting out a desiring growl of his own; it's the only sign that he's somewhat lost his cool composure and it's the only sign that Shizuo is aware of, because the rest of his thoughts and senses are filled with that mind-numbing _pleasure. _

Shiki connects their mouths in a sultry kiss, and because it's the only part of his body that Shizuo is able to respond with, he pours all the _desperation _he feels into the reaction, twining his tongue with the other's in a dancing pattern that only they know the steps to.

The _heat_ of leather presses feverishly into the skin of them both.

_:::::_

_Prompt:_

_**Shiki/Shizuo - bondage + dominance + willing submission**_

_SMOOTH CRIMINAL fill = LOOOOOVE! ｶﾞ━━Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||)━━ﾝ! Making me want more of pairing. Want bondage (leather straps not cuffs hnnnngh...) and Shiki very dominant and control and Shizuo giving up(?) to let Shiki be top and submit to Shikis control of event. Established relationship is needed. Want to see more relationsihp(?) with two other... more just fucking._

_Chocolate chip cookies for fillers. 八(＾□＾*) ﾀﾉﾑ!_

_Also... if authoranonymous of SMOOTH CRIMINAL see my request... please update soon! I really want smuts and pleaaaase update! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ_

_...sorry for english... （ToT）_


End file.
